Coração Vingativo
by Lady of the infinite weapons
Summary: Kisara Trafford não se casou com Seto Kaiba porque ele era bonito, por amor, nem por seu dinheiro ou poder. Seu objetivo era vingarse do homem que considerava responsável pela morte de seu pai. Mas ela não sabia que o destino se encarregaria de mudar tudo
1. Chapter 1

_Nota: Essa história é baseada num livro que eu li, de mesmo nome.Alterei o sobrenome de alguns personagens e outros foram inseridos na história. Quem não gosta muito de romance, é melhor pular fora, a história nem chega a ter aventura._

Capítulo 1

Kisara Trafford ergueu os braços, espreguiçou-se e abriu os olhos. Já desperta, jogou para o lado as cobertas, atravessou o quarto, caminhando pesadamente, e sentou-se na poltrona junto à janela. Sua respiração formava círculos de vapor sobre a vidraça enquanto olhava os gramados cobertos de neve.

Embora o dia estivesse frio e triste, Kisara emocionou-se, como tudo acerca de Lammerton Manor a emocionava. Ali havia sido a residência da família durante sete gerações, até seu pai, Sir John, pai de Kisara, o último descendente masculino dessa linhagem. Desejava, como já acontecera outras vezes, ter nascido menino para poder perpetuar o nome da família.

Mas agora não tinha sentido pensar assim. Entrando no banheiro, deixou correr a água quente, lembrando-se dos dias de sua infância em que o frio era tanto que só conseguia se lavar superficialmente. Como pôde ter sido tão ingênua a ponto de não perceber que a pobreza lentamente envolvia a vida da família? Não poderia culpar-se inteiramente, pois seus pais fizeram de tudo para mantê-la presa a seu limitado mundo. Mesmo sua decisão de procurar um emprego quase fez com que seus pais desfalecessem, horrorizados.

- Trabalhar?! – disse Sir John com surpresa. – Filha minha não trabalha.

- Mas precisamos de dinheiro, papai. E o pouco que eu puder ganhar será melhor do que nada.

- Não quero mais ouvir você falar nisso – o pai retrucou. – Teremos que economizar um pouco, mas continuarei a conduzir esta família.

De qualquer maneira, o fato de economizar em nada ajudou e veio finalmente o dia em que decidiu vender a casa.

- Felizmente não está hipotecada – murmurou ele sem graça, evitando o olhar desolado de sua mulher – e uma vez vendida a casa teremos dinheiro o suficiente para comprar uma pequena propriedade em algum lugar perto daqui.

- E se vendermos minhas jóias? – sugeriu Lady Trafford.

- As melhores já foram. Não, já estou conformado: será preciso vender a casa. Estou certo de que conseguiremos um bom preço.

Apesar de Kisara ter particularmente ter duvidado disso, não o disse a seus pais, pois sabia que nenhum dos dois imaginava quão distante a vida em Lammerton Manor estava das necessidades impostas pela vida moderna. Na verdade, com a possível exceção de algum departamento do governo, ela não conseguia imaginar alguém que quisesse arcar com a responsabilidade de tal elefante branco. Contudo despediu-se do pai, tão encorajadoramente como pôde, quando o viu desaparecer no trem, desejando com ardo que ele pudesse provar que seus temores eram infundados.

Sir John passou uma manhã deplorável com seu procurador e sentindo a necessidade de espairecer, foi almoçar em seu clube.

Sentou-se, mal-humorado, na sala de estar, bebendo uísque com soda enquanto pensava em seus problemas, quando notou um homem sentado no lado oposto olhando-o fixamente.

- Desculpe-me a intromissão – disse ele após algum tempo -, mas ouvi o garçom dirigir-se ao senhor como Sir John, e gostaria de saber se o senhor é Sir John Trafford.

- Sim, sou eu. Por quê?

- Por que tinha um amigo, em Hong Kong, chamado Clive Trafford, que freqüentemente falava de um tio. Perdi contato com ele quando voltou para cá e tenho esperança de o senhor me dizer onde poderei encontrá-lo.

- É tarde demais – disse Sir John. – Clive morreu em um acidente de carro no ano passado.

O homem olhou-o assombrado e apresentou-lhe as condolências.

- Deve ter sido um grande golpe para o senhor. Era seu herdeiro, não era? Falou-me muito sobre Lammerton Manor.

- Sim, nós o amávamos – disse Sir John. – Foi bom que ele não soubesse que Lammerton Manor não seria minha por muito tempo. Eu a estou vendendo, por causa de todos esses malditos impostos.

O homem pareceu convenientemente simpático. – Não há outra saída?

- Nenhuma que eu possa ver.

O homem deu uma olhadela no relógio. – Espero que não se importe com meu atrevimento após conhecimento tão breve, mas, se o senhor estiver só, gostaria de me fazer companhia? Meu nome é Winster. Conrad Winster.

Encantado com a possibilidade de conversar com um homem que havia conhecido seu sobrinho, Sir John aceitou o convite. Sentaram-se a uma mesa próxima à janela, e assim pôde observar discretamente Conrad Winster. Aparentava seus trinta e poucos anos, robusto, postura atlética, o rosto corado de um homem ativo, mas amante dos bons divertimentos.

Durante o almoço, Winster encorajou Sir Hugo a falar sobre as glórias passadas dos Traffords e, na hora do café, admitiram que poderiam ter-se conhecido antes. – Pena não ser um homem com família – ressaltou Winster -, senão Manor seria ideal para mim.

Embaraçado, Sir John acenou negativamente. – Não estou tentando vender-lhe coisa alguma, entenda isso.

- Compreendo perfeitamente. Estava apenas pensando alto. É um mau hábito! O fato é que estou procurando imaginar um jeito de fazer com que o senhor mantenha sua casa.

- Não tenho pensado outra coisa nestes últimos três meses.

- Poderia ajudá-lo. – Winster inclinou-se para frente. – Sou corretor da Bolsa, e o presidente de uma companhia, que é uma das minhas clientes, demitiu-se outro dia por causa do seu estado de saúde e acho que o senhor poderia ocupar esse cargo.

- Meu caro amigo, não sei absolutamente nada sobre Bolsa de Valores!

- Não há necessidade de o senhor conhecer tais operações. Tudo o que precisamos é de uma figura representativa, um homem cujo nome e caráter estejam acima de qualquer suspeita. O senhor vai inspirar confiança em nossos acionistas, esteja certo.

- Não posso fazer isso – protestou Sir John. – Não seria correto. Deve ser preciso uma noção mínima desse ramo de negócios.

- Asseguro-lhe que é absolutamente desnecessário. Tudo que se exige consiste em assinar documentos de rotina e vetar ou aprovar certas transações. O senhor receberia um salário anual, é evidente...

A soma era tão alta que Sir John ruborizou-se, embaraçado. – Não disponho nem de um décimo dessa quantia. É demais para mim.

- Pelo contrário. Homens da sua envergadura são necessários na cidade, hoje em dia. Espero que o senhor aceite minha sugestão e pense no caso.

Ciente do montante em dinheiro, não houve necessidade de Sir John pensar mais sobre a proposta e, quando ele e Winster despediram-se, já estava decidido que assumiria a presidência no dia seguinte.

Em menos de um mês, tudo mudou em Manor. Sir John recebia documentos de aparência valiosa, e sempre que Kisara entrava na biblioteca via seu pai, adequada e pomposamente, assinando-os. Apesar de ela ter tentado descobrir qual a causa de toda aquela mudança, seu pai simplesmente lhe apontava o dedo e dizia que mulheres não deviam ocupar suas cabecinhas com negócios. Com o tempo, Kisara acabou concluindo que seu pai realmente pouco sabia sobre negócios.

Os primeiros sinais de opulência logo começaram a aparecer. Uma moça foi contratada como empregada e a prataria da família foi toda retirada dos caixotes, polida e colocada novamente nas salas principais. As velhas cortinas e os tapetes desgastados foram restaurados. As estufas estragadas foram consertadas e novamente se viram repletas de flores e frutos.

Manor agora parecia inacreditável em todo o seu conforto e, apesar de Kisara desejar saber até quando tudo isso iria durar, preparava-se para viver e gozar cada um desses dias.

Banhada e pronta para o café da manhã, descia a larga escadaria quando viu o policial do condado parado no hall de entrada.

Sir John segurava uma pasta de documentos; ao lado, a esposa.

- Um bom dia para todos – disse Kisara incerta. – Há qualquer coisa errada?

Sua mãe esfregou os olhos, perplexa. – Não sei, querida. O policial Perkings quer que seu pai o acompanhe à delegacia de polícia para prestar um depoimento.

- Sobre a companhia – disse Sir John, antes que sua esposa pudesse responder.

- Por que o senhor não pode esclarecer as dúvidas aqui mesmo? – Embora Kisara tivesse feito a pergunta a seu pai, olhava para o policial Perkings, que mudou de posição, irritado.

- Não na delegacia local, srta. Trafford. O depoimento será tomado pela Interpol.

- Interpol? – Dessa vez Kisara olhou para o pai.

- Por que razão querem ver o senhor?

- Não sei, querida. – Embora constrangido, Sir John respondeu jovialmente. – Mas, seja lá o que for, não há necessidade de preocupar-se. Logo saberemos do que se trata.

O pai saiu, e, vendo-o partir no carro de polícia, Kisara teve a estranha sensação de pressentir uma tragédia.

Era uma tarde de fevereiro, três meses mais tarde, quando os jurados voltaram a ocupar seus lugares no tribunal. Havia agitação na sala do tribunal, abarrotada de gente. Kisara inclinou-se para frente quando os jurados se levantaram.

- O júri chegou a um veredicto? – perguntou o juiz.

- Sim, excelência. O júri considera o réu culpado.

Um murmúrio cresceu na sala do tribunal e abafou a exclamação desesperada de Lady Trafford. Aturdida, Kisara ouviu o juiz pronunciar a sentença de dez anos de prisão e sua voz parecia vir de muito longe. Somente quando Conrad Winster a ajudou a levantar-se, reparou que a sala do tribunal lentamente se esvaziava. Todos voltaram silenciosos para o pequeno apartamento que haviam alugado durante o julgamento. Kisara conduziu Winster à sala de visitas, enquanto sua mãe entrava no quarto.

Deixando sobre uma pequena mesa a bolsa, Kisara, desolada, jogou-se em uma poltrona. – Não posso acreditar! Como puderam considerar meu pai culpado? Ele tinha tão pouca noção do que acontecia naquela companhia quanto uma criança.

Winster manifestou no olhar seu compadecimento. – Infelizmente, o júri julgou apenas os fatos. Alguém da empresa do seu pai tentou comprar ações de uma multinacional estrangeira muito poderosa de forma ilegal, o que acabou prejudicando essa empresa. Quando o golpe foi descoberto, a Interpol foi acionada e seu pai, como dono da empresa acabou levando a culpa.

- Mas meu pai tinha conhecimento dessa ação?

- Não sei. Mas sem a permissão do seu pai isso não poderia acontecer.

- Mas ele nunca faria algo assim!

- Na minha opinião, ele acabou assinando alguns documentos do qual não entendia bem o conteúdo e assim, acabou sendo envolvido no caso.

- Mas então...

- Infelizmente, o dono da empresa que foi prejudicada é bastante obstinado e conseguiu com que seu pai fosse julgado severamente.

- Severamente! É o cúmulo, que grande ironia!

A mãe de Kisara entrou na sala nesse instante.

- Não podemos apelar, sr. Winster?

- Não aconselharia, mas não custa consultar um advogado. – Ele olhou para Kisara. – Eu faria qualquer coisa pra ajudar seu pai, mas é impossível. Se você quiser saber a opinião do advogado, poderei procurá-lo.

Kisara olhou para ele, seus olhos brilhavam de emoção. – Obrigada, não devemos aceitar mais nada do senhor. Já fez muito por nós, eu agradeço.

- Gostaria de me encarregar disso. Sinto-me responsável por todo esse problema. Se não tivesse sugerido o nome de seu pai, creio que nada disso aconteceria.

- Não foi culpa sua, sr. Winster, a situação ter chegado a esse ponto.

- Não me sinto culpado. Mas se pelo menos imaginasse que alguém estava comprando ações de outra empresa desse jeito, eu...

- É inacreditável que meu marido tenha sido acusado de assinar documentos cuja natureza desconhecia!

- Se certas informações não houvessem transpirado, nada teria sido descoberto. As ações trariam lucro para a empresa e algumas pessoas sairiam beneficiadas. Infelizmente, houve quebra de sigilo. Por isso tudo voou pelos ares.

- Tudo é tão monstruosamente injusto! – Kisara rompeu-se em prantos. – Se não fosse o testemunho que o presidente da outra companhia, Seto Kaiba, tenho certeza de que papai sairia absolvido.

- Ele estava apenas cumprindo seu dever como testemunha.

- Ele fez muito mais que isso! Sentiu prazer em acabar com meu pai no tribunal, fez com que todos o vissem como um crápula, alguém que deveria ir para a cadeia elétrica.

- Kaiba pareceu-me muito impiedoso – concordou Lady Trafford. – Suas palavras pareciam desnecessariamente cruéis.

- Você está sendo branda demais, mamãe. Foi o mais violento ataque que eu já vi. Não bastou provar que papai era culpado, ele encarou o caso como uma questão pessoal.

- Era uma questão pessoal, Kisara. A companhia prejudicada foi a dele.

Enquanto falava, Kisara lembrava a figura alta e magra do empresário, os cabelos castanhos, as feições duras, a boca firme e seus fulminantes olhos azuis metálicos. Podia ouvir a voz estridente e sarcástica enquanto dava seu testemunho, de forma implacável.

Lentamente, o júri deixou-se hipnotizar por sua voz magnetizante, por sua poderosa personalidade. Kisara jamais conseguiria esquecer seu ar de satisfação quando foi pronunciado o veredicto e saiu triunfante da sala de tribunal, sem mesmo dirigir um olhar a seu pai, sentado no banco dos réus e cuja vida acabara de arruinar.

- Você não deveria ser tão severa com Kaiba. – A voz de Winster cortou seus pensamentos. – Ele é jovem e ambicioso, e a empresa é muito importante para ele. Sei que procedeu assim profissionalmente, mais do que por qualquer outra coisa.

- Então por que você não defendeu meu pai?

- Eu me ofereci, mas ele recusou.

Lady Trafford deixou a sala pretextando fazer um chá e, quando ela fechou a porta, Winster sentou-se diante de Kisara.

Na ocasião em que foram apresentados, ficou impressionado como uma criatura tão adorável pudesse ser filha de Sir John, pois a imaginava bem mais alta e forte, praticante de equitação como tantas outras moças da sociedade. Sua silhueta e o rosto delicado emoldurado por cabelos brancos (como todos os que acompanham o anime sabem, ela tem cabelos assim, não por ser velha, mas por ser reencarnação do Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis) não só o surpreenderam, como fizeram com que ele quisesse conhecê-la melhor, e o completo desinteresse de Kisara por ele, como homem, serviu para aumentar ainda mais seu desejo.

Winster não estava interessado em relacionamentos superficiais e aventuras amorosas. Ao conhecer Kisara vislumbrou-a como a graciosa dona de casa que pretendia comprar. A beleza e a educação refinada da jovem seriam um perfeito complemento para sua fortuna e inteligência. (Fala sério, que falta de romantismo, não é?).

- Desculpe me perguntar, srta. Trafford, mas...

- Você não acha que depois de tudo, não deveria me chamar de Kisara?

- Winster sorriu de satisfação. – Ficaria encantado. Mas só se você me chamar de Conrad. Ia lhe perguntar se por acaso você e sua mãe têm planos para o futuro.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça. – Não sabemos ainda se papai irá abrir falência. Caso isso aconteça, não dispomos de nada para vender, a não ser a casa de meus ancestrais.

Winster suspirou. Nunca lhe ocorrera que poderiam vender a casa, pois imaginara viver no futuro com Kisara em Manor, desfrutando com ela a enorme satisfação de possuir a casa de seus ancestrais.

- Você me consideraria como um possível comprador? – perguntou ele.

- Você? – Com medo de feri-lo com sua surpresa, pois descobrira quão sensível era Winster em sua necessidade de se afirmar socialmente, Kisara completou precipitadamente:

- Quero dizer, você não tem família e esta casa é tão grande...

- Com uma esposa e filhos, nenhum homem poderia desejar um lar mais encantador.

- Então você está pensando em se casar?

- Espero um dia fazê-lo, a menos que você ache que tem algum problema quanto a isso.

Kisara ficou corada. - Claro que não. Mas você me parece tão seguro e bem-sucedido sem uma esposa, que não consigo imaginá-lo acomodado na tranqüilidade de um lar.

- Há pessoas que não se imaginava que casassem, mas casaram. Se até hoje não aconteceu comigo, é porque nunca me apaixonei por ninguém.

Apesar de Kisara ter percebido a indireta, não lhe deu importância e continuou a manter a conversa sobre a casa. – Não poderia deixar você comprá-la. É muito grande. Você só quer fazer isso para nos ajudar.

Ele sorriu. – Então não há nada que eu possa dizer. Posso perguntar quais são seus planos?

- Encontrar um pequeno apartamento em Domino e arrumar um emprego, embora não saiba o que possa ser.

Winster pensou por um momento e disse: - Você poderia ser uma excelente modelo.

- Para isso é necessário preparo.

- Não creio que você precise disso. Seus dons naturais bastam para lhe abrir caminho.

Ele parou assim que Lady Trafford voltou com uma bandeja, pois percebeu que Kisara não queria falar sobre o futuro na presença da mãe. Após tomar o chá, Winster despediu-se delas e antes de sair escreveu um nome em um cartão e entregou-o a Kisara. – Vá em frente e procure este homem. Falarei com ele nesse meio tempo e tenho certeza que lhe arranjará emprego.

Kisara olhou para o cartão. – Despoir? Mas ele é o melhor costureiro de Domino. Não terei coragem de procurá-lo!

- Bobagem. Se ele aceitá-la, será porque você realmente tem valor. Você vai ver seu pai pela manhã?

- Sim.

- Então lhe telefono depois.

Enquanto Kisara fosse viva, jamais poderia esquecer sua última visita ao pai. As semanas que se seguiram à sua prisão tinham-no transformado substancialmente. O homem de espírito jovem cedera lugar a um velho de andar pesado, extremamente nervoso e brusco. Acrescia-se a isso sua atitude de autopunição.

Kisara sentiu que poderia suportar tudo, menos a visão daquelas mãos alvas de veias azuladas, tremendo sobre a mesa, enquanto falava com ela.

Kisara e sua mãe retornaram no mesmo dia a Lammerton para iniciar a dolorosa tarefa de arrumar os objetos pessoais com rapidez para que se fizesse o leilão. Os poucos empregados, recentemente contratados, foram despedidos; assim, só contavam com elas mesmas para o trabalho.

Enquanto a mãe se ocupava das arrumações finais, foi a Domino procurar um apartamento. A maioria deles, dos que tinha visto, eram caros demais e o mais baratos, inabitáveis. Finalmente encontrou um pequeno apartamento mobiliado em um bom bairro. O contraste entre a nova casa Manor amargurava sua coração.

Mesmo assim, voltou ao hotel sentindo-se mais animada. Ao tomar o elevador, um funcionário do hotel entregou-lhe vários recados escritos, de Winster, pedindo-lhe que se comunicasse com ele.

Por um momento, Kisara teve a sensação de uma tragédia e, correndo ao telefone no saguão do hotel, discou o número de Conrad. Foi atendida de imediato.

- Trata-se do seu pai – disse ele, sem rodeios. – Sofreu um ataque cardíaco. O médico da prisão telefonou para sua mãe e ela me avisou. Onde está você agora?

- No hotel.

- Espere-me, estarei aí daqui a pouco.

Pareceu-lhe que o tempo não passava até o momento que ele chegou.

- São más notícias, Kisara. Estou apreensivo.

- Você quer dizer que...

- Sim, Kisara, seu pai morreu esta tarde.

Ela inclinou-se e Conrad amparou-a. – Estou desolado por dar uma notícia como esta, mas não havia outro jeito.

- Entendo – murmurou ela. – É terrível papai ter morrido sozinho, ainda mais em uma prisão.

- Eu sei. – Winster a olhava com profunda compaixão. – Eu a levo para casa. Você precisa alar com a sua mãe.

Agradecida, ela aceitou a gentileza. Arrumou apressadamente as malas, voltando logo em seguida.

Até o momento em que deixaram Domino, não se sentia com disposição para falar. Suas primeiras palavras foram sobre o empresário Seto Kaiba. – Se não fosse por ele, papai ainda estaria vivo. Todas aquelas coisas terríveis que disse devem ter influenciado muito o júri. – Kisara calou-se por alguns instantes, depois prosseguiu: - Nunca pensei que pudesse odiar uma pessoa como odeio Kaiba. Se houvesse algum modo de me vingar, eu o faria.

- Não se atormente com isso. Ele estava apenas defendendo sua empresa.

- Ele foi muito além do campo profissional – disse ele friamente. Winster não respondeu, e Kisara mergulhou num profundo silêncio.

Os dias se seguiram como se tudo fosse um pesadelo. Winster insistiu em permanecer em Manor para os funerais de Sir John e o leilão de seus bens. Kisara sentiu que nunca mais poderia prescindir de seu apoio, depois de toda a humilhação sofrida.

Com a falência de Sir John, o dinheiro apurado com a venda dos bens se destinou ao pagamento dos acionistas lesados. Assim que tudo se resolveu, Kisara e a mãe foram partir para Domino, contando apenas com uma pequena pensão, praticamente insuficiente à sobrevivência de ambas.

Winster ficou horrorizado ao conhecer o pequeno apartamento que Kisara tinha conseguido. Além de não gostar do imóvel, não simpatizou com a proprietária. Kisara, porém, não admitiu críticas à srta. Cooper, que provou ter um bom coração, apesar de sua aparente frieza.

Os açafrões que ela plantara, na jardineira da sala de estar, estavam começando a brotar. Despontavam timidamente para a luz e assemelhavam-se à nova vida de Kisara num mundo que lhe era estranho e incerto.

* * *

Acabei de dar uma atualizada. Se eu tiver + reviews, prometo que posto mais rapidinho. Idéia é o que não falta. Qualquer dúvida tb, posso esclarecer . Sugestões tb são muito bem-vindas. Até aceito críticas, desde que tenham argumento. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Nota: Quero agradecer às reviews que me mandaram. Foram três no total, mas infelizmente, tive um problema com o doc. e tive que apagar duas delas. Mesmo assim, eu tenho todas em e-mail. Aceitei a sugestão da Cássia-chan (que não estava nos planos, mas achei que a história ficaria mais legal) e vou colocar outros personagens do anime na história. Msm assim, eles não vão aparecer muito. A fic gira em torno do casal Seto Kaiba x Kisara _

Capítulo 2

Embora Kisara não quisesse aceitar qualquer ajuda de Winster, sabia que não dispunha de recursos para esperar muito tempo por um trabalho. Assim, decidiu-se a fazer uso do cartão de apresentação a André Despoir. Telefonou-lhe, para marcar uma entrevista.

Temerosa, dirigiu-se no dia seguinte para o endereço indicado, uma casa elegante em um bairro de classe alta. Atendida por um porteiro de uniforme cinza, foi encaminhada através de largos lances carpetados de escada até uma bela jovem, sentada a uma mesa num canto da sala.

- Bom dia, senhorita. Em que posso servi-la?

- Tenho uma entrevista marcada com o sr. Despoir. Meu nome é Kisara Trafford.

A recepcionista retirou-se para anunciá-la e voltou logo depois com um olhar de curiosidade. Imaginara que a jovem bem vestida fosse uma cliente e ficou surpresa quando Despoir ordenou que a fizesse entrar em sua sala, onde nunca recebia seus clientes.

Kisara sentia-se confusa diante do famoso costureiro. Ele a olhou atentamente e Kisara tentou disfaraçar seu constrangimento. Que interesse teria para um homem como aquele alguém como ela, sem nenhuma experiência?

- Por favor, sente-se srta. Trafford.

As palavras de Despoir eram lentas e precisas, com um leve sotaque que não era francês. Tão logo ela se acomodou, ele perguntou:

- Você é filha de Sir John Trafford, não é?

- Sim, e o sr. Winster era amigo de meu pai. Conhecemo-nos durante o julgamento.

- Venha até aqui, srta. Trafford - disse ele, repentinamente. - Permita-me observá-la melhor. Tire a jaqueta, por favor.

Despoir examinou-a minuciosamente. A luz do sol, entrando tenuamente pela janela, revelava seus traços delicados, acentuando as covinhas do rosto, que com o passar dos meses haviam se aprofundado, dando um charme especial às linhas clássicas de suas feições.

- Pare no centro da sala e gire lentamente - pediu-lhe o costureiro. - Seu corpo é excelente. Gosto de modelos altos e magros, disse ele.

- Não tenho a menor experiência.

- Isto é óbvio. Mas você tem charme natural e sabe como usar as roupas - disse ele, sorrindo.

- Quer dizer que o senhor vai me empregar?

- Sim. O trabalho não é fácil e você tem muito o que aprender antes de desfilar com minhas roupas.

Ele caminhou até a mesa, escreveu alguma coisa num cartão e lhe entregou. - Venha novamente na próxima segunda-feira, às nove horas. Quando chegar, vá até a última porta, suba as escadas e procure Mme. Ângela. Você vai trabalhar com ela.

Apertando-lhe a mão, desejou-lhe boa sorte. - Espero que se dê bem conosco.

Ela hesitou. - Eu estava pensando se, isto é... não gostaria de ser conhecida pelo meu verdadeiro nome. No momento uso o nome de solteira de minha mãe. Por favor, me chame de srta. Travelyan.

- Como você quiser.

- Obrigada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na segunda feira, chegou ao ateliê quinze minutos antes da hora marcada, apreensiva com o tipo de mulher que Mme. Ângela poderia ser. Seus temores de mulher que Mme Ângela poderia ser. Seus temores eram infundados, pois Mme. ângela era uma senhora simpática, perto dos cinqüenta anos, com expressivos olhos escuros.

Kisara a companhou até uma grande sala, repleta de mulheres, todas agrupadas em torno das modelos. Foi apresentada a cada uma delas e gostou logo das duas primeiras: Téa Gardner, magra, viva, de olhos azus e cabelos channel e castanhos, e Stella Burns, graciosa e baixinha. A terceira moça, principal modelo era Claire Severn, morena, alta e grandes olhos cinzas. Claire olhou para Kisara com indiferença. Mas Kisara estava por demais interessada em tudo para se deixar afetar por esse tipo de reação. Nas semanas seguintes observou atentamente as garotas tirando as medidas para as ropuas que iriam usar no desfile da coleção de primavera.

Durante esse tempo encontrou-se com Winster periodicamente e logo percebeu que ele lhe exigia mais do que amizade. Por se sentir ainda impermeável a qualquer emoção dessa natureza, tentou evitá-lo um pouco.

Três dias antes do desfile da primavera Téa acabou ficando doente e não pode comparecer ao evento.

- Onde podemos arrumar uma modelo em tão pouco tempo? - perguntou Despoir. - Ela pelo menos poderia ter esperado o desfile para poder cair de cama. - Ao percorrer a sala como se buscasse inspiração, passou de repente a observar Kisara, que estava de joelhos, apanhando alguns alfinetes. Seus olhos brilharam de uma forma estranha. Fez-lhe um sinal para que se levantasse.

- Mude de roupa - ordenou ele. - E volte aqui. Você vai desfilar.

Os três dias seguintes foram um pesadelo para Kisara e, lembrando-se deles mais tarde, era difícil acreditar que tinha suportado tudo aquilo com calma.

Kisara não conseguia lembrar-se com precisão do desfile. Esforçava-se para ignorar os olhos que a observavam quando caminhava pelo salão onde se acomodavam os compradores, tentando manter uma expressão impessoal.

Para seu espanto, continuou desfilando mesmo depois da volta de Téa e, com o passar dos meses, foi se surpreendendo com o processo de adaptação a seu novo modo de vida.

Certa manhã, semanas depois, um cliente importante veio ver o vestido de noiva que Claire Severn havia usado no desfile. Como Claire tardasse a chegar, Kisara estava pondo o vestido para apresentá-lo ao cliente.

Mas Claire chegou e surpreendendo-a, corou de ódio.

- Tire esse vestido imediatamente! - ordenou.

- Mme. Ângela pediu-me para apresentá-lo ao cliente - replicou Kisara calmamene.

- Não se faça de inocente comigo! Você tem ambicionado meu lugar desde que começou a trabalhar aqui e agora pensa que chegou essa chance. Bem, você não conseguiu, querida, ou devo chamá-la de "respeitável senhorita"?

- O que você quer dizer?

- Você pensa que não sei quem é você, srta. Trafford? - A voz de Claire soou maliciosamente. - Ou você está fingindo que precisa de trabalho? Seu pai não roubou dinheiro suficiente para sustentá-la?

Kisara recuou como se tivesse sido empurrada e o olhar malicioso de Claire se acentuou.

- Você realmente acreditou que ninguém sabia do seu verdadeiro nome, não é?

- Quem contou a você?

- Eu pude ouvir sua conversa com Despoir na primeira vez que você esteve aqui.

- Fofocar faz você se sentir mais realizada? - retrucou Kisara.

- É melhor do que roubar.

Tentando se contrlolar, Kisara tentou passar por Claire, mas esta, não conseguindo controlar seu ódio, segurou-a rispidamente pelo ombro, destruindo o rico bordado do corpete e espelhando pérolas pelo chão. Nesse momento, Despoir, notando a demora de Kisara, entrou no vestiário para saber o que estava acontecendo. Com uma exclamação de fúria, saltou sobre as duas moças e as empurrou para uma sala onde se tiravam as medidas dos manequins - chamando ao mesmo tempo Ângela. Ele não disse uma palavra para Claire até Kisara se retirar da sala, depois de recuperar o decote. Quando ela voltou para se trocar, Despoir estava só.

- Claire foi despedia - disse de repente. - Era impossível vocês duas trabalharem juntas. Eu deveria ter feito isso antes.

- Mas ela era o seu melhor manequim!

- Eu não tinha outra escolha. Uma garota que consegue sem razão destruir uma obra de arte como esse meu vestido de noiva... - Faltalham-lhe as palavras. - Ela tinha que ir!

- Mas toda a coleção foi feita em função dela - disse Kisara.

- Pois será refeita em função de outra modelo - respondeu Despoir. - E será uma garota de beleza exótica. Uma jovem sofisticada, embora simples. Você!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A coleção outono de Despoir fez enorme sucesso, e Kisara foi tão fotografada que raramente os jornais deixavam de fazer comentários sobre ela. Despoir manteve em segredo seu verdadeiro nome e ela se tornou conhecida apenas por Sarah.

Garaças à publicidade em torno do seu nome, passou a ser vista em colunas sociais e a receber convites de admiradores. Recusava a maioria deles, temendo ser reconhecida por alguém que a tivesse conhecido antes do julgamento.

Numa noite de dezembro, ao terminar seu trabalho, Kisara recebeu um telefonema pedindo-lhe que fosse ao hospital da cidade imediatamente. Com a sensação de reviver o passado, saiu preocupada. Chegando ao hospital, soube que se tratava da mãe.

- Sua mãe foi atropelada quando atravessava a avenida - disse o médico com calma. - Temo que esteja gravemente ferida.

- Gravemente? Até que ponto?

- Receio que ela não consiga passar desta noite.

Kisara olhava-o, sem nada dizer. Mais uma vez, a mão cruel o destino ameaçava arrebatar sua última pessoa querida.

- Não há nada que o senhor possa fazer? - perguntou.

- Não. Sinto muito, mas não há esperanças. Ela não sobreviveria a uma operação.

- Posso vê-la?

- Claro que sim, embora esteja inconsciente.

Silenciosamente, Kisara seguiu-o até o elevador, subindo a uma grande ala, onde sua mãe estava. Como o médico dissera, ela estava desacorada. Kisara sentou-se a seu lado, olhando fixamente seu rosto pálido. Qualquer esperança de sua mãe se recuperar se dissipara, era só uma questão de tempo chegar ao fim.

Por volta da meia-noite sua mãe foi começou a se mover lentamente e a enfermeira da noite foi chamada. Pediram a Kisara que esperaase fora do quarto. Quando a enfermeira deixou o quarto, Kisara caiu em pranto.

- Você não tem amigos ou parentes que possamos chamar? - perguntou ela.

- Não quero ninguém.

- Você não devia ficar só.

Kisara tentava conter os soluços.

- Não se preocupe comigo, enfermeira. Eu resistirei a isso.

Como um autômato, voltou para casa, mas, ao ver a sra. Cooper, não conteve as lágrimas.

- Ela nada sofreu - disse a sra. Cooper, tentando consolar Kisara - Pelo menos houve isso de bom.

- Sofreu sim - disse Kisara amargamente. - E a senhora não tem idéia de quanto!

A sra. Cooper segurou a cabeça de Kisara desajeitadamente. - Eu sei como você está se sentindo, mas não se torture tanto. Sua mãe não era feliz, este não era o tipo de vida a que ela estava habituada.

- Mas estávamos juntas - disse Kisara desesperada.

- Mas quando ela ficava só, chorava muitas vezes.

Embora essas palavras não a consolassem, ajudaram a aliviar sua dor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agora que estava só, Winster saía com ela mais freqüentemente e Kisara sabia que não seria capaz de convencê-lo a desistir do pedido de casamento.

Era honesta a ponto de admitir que, sem sua companhia, estaria insuportavelmente só nesses meses que se seguiram à morte da mãe, mas não tinha certeza se essa solidão poderia levá-la a se apaixonar por Conrad. Tudo o que sabia é que gostava da sua companhia. Mas tinha consciência de não sentir o arrebatamento do verdadeiro amor.

Entretanto, certa noite em que jantavam juntos, ele forçou uma resolução, pretextando sua viagem para a América. Queria que se cassassem, embora Kisara ainda se sentisse amargurada com a perda da mãe.

- Sei que você não está certa de seu amor por mim - disse ele calmamente. - Mas eu a amo, querida, e sinto que posso fazer você me amar também.

Observando-o, Kisara reconheceu a obstinação em sua atiude firme e em sua beleza. Conrad era um homem que sempre conseguia o que desejava. Lutou sozinho desde o começo e tornou-se rico por auto-determinação. Mas isto seria o bastante para fazer com que uma mulher se apaixonasse por ele? Se estivesse certa da resposta não aceitar seu pedido de casamento.

- Bem, Kisara, estou esperando sua resposta. Vamos nos casar e partir para a América em lua-de mel?

- Não posso. Tenho medo - disse ela, segurando-lhe a mão. - Não quero magoá-lo, Conrad. Por isso não posso responder-lhe agora. Preciso de tempo para pensar um pouco mais, para conhecê-lo melhor.

- O melhor modo de fazer isso é casando-se comigo

- Vamos esperar você voltar dos Estados Unidos; então lhe darei uma resposta.

Pouco depois deixaram o restaurante e foram para casa no confortável carro de Winster. Kisara imaginou que muitas moças considerariam tolice ela não ter aceitado o pedido de casamento.

Por outro lado, Kisara tinha consciência de que sua fama como modelo não duraria para sempre. Como mulher queria um homem que também desejasse uma casa e filhos, mas não sabia se Conrad era o homem com quem poderia viver o resto de sua vida.

Quando chegaram, ela se despediu e disse:

- Não acredito que possa vê-lo antes de você partir. Trabalharei até tarde nos próximos dias. Despoir está preparando a próxima coleção.

- Poderei vê-la a qualquer momento, Kisara. - Havia um leve tom de ironia em sua voz. - Mas se você não quer me encontrar até minha volta dos Estados Unidos, é só me dizer.

- Você crê que pode ler o que se passa em minha mente?

- Acho que sim. - Inesperadamente ele se inclinou para ela e puxou-a contra si. Era a primeira vez que ele a segurava dessa maneira. Seus lábios se tocaram suavemente. Conrad sentiu que ela correspondia ao beijo. Kisara estava carente de afeto e sentiu intensa emoção com a proximidade de seus corpos. Ele a apertou um pouco mais contra si. O tremor das mãos de Kisara tornaram as palavras desnecessárias.

Recolhendo suas forças, afastou-se de Winster.

- Conrad, não! Deixe-me!

Instantaneamente ele recuou.

- Sinto muito, Kisara. Não queria assustar você. Mas você é tão bonita, tão atraente...

Ela abriu a porta do carro e desceu. Ele a seguiu, mas Kisara evitou-o, subindo rápido as escadas de sua casa.

- Boa noite, Conrad. Boa viagem.

- Sonhe com os anjos - disse ele gentilmente. - Não se esqueça de mim, querida. Estarei à espera de sua resposta, tão logo volte.

Kisara ficou mais abalada do que poderia imaginar. Conrad conseguira realmente se sentir atraída, pois estava só e carente de afeto. Será que conseguira sentir por ele uma atração real e permanente? Se soubesse a resposta não haveria problema! Casar ou não com Conrad, eis a questão.

* * *

PS: Eu sei que vai ter muita gente que vai querer me trucidar por o Seto não ter aparecido neste cap., mas no próximo ele está garantido, tá? Tinha que colocar essas cenas que são importantes para os próximos acontecimentos (inclusive os hints Kisara x Conrad Winster, que vai ter gente desaprovando). Sobre a Téa trabalhar como modelo (o sonho dela é ser dançarina, eu sei), eu explico o motivo no próximo cap. Por favor, reviews, reviews e mais reviews com sugestões, elogios, críticas ou msm pra bater papo com a autora Corrigi meus erros de digitação. Tenho que parar de escrever muito rápido...


	3. Chapter 3

_Nota: Nesse cap., para alegria geral, o Kaiba vai aparecer. Como obtive + reviews vou colocar + história. Em breve vou escrever uma versão dela em inglês para ampliar meu "mercado", como foi sugerido. Obrigada pelas reviews e tb para quem continua lendo msm sem mandar review. Hora de ver como vão ficar as coisas entre Seto Kaiba e Kisara Trafford em seu primeiro encontro._

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

Kisara estava tão ocupada com as provas dos vestidos para a coleção que não chegou a sentir falta de Winster. Lembrou-se apenas de mandar-lhe um cartão desejando boa viagem.

No meio tempo que trabalhava, conseguiu fazer amizades com as outras modelos e outras pessoas que trabalhavam no ateliê. Mas simpatizou principalmente com Téa Gardner, com quem conversava bastante. Mesmo assim, não contou sobre sua identidade ou sobre os problemas que aconteceram com sua família.

Em compensação, Téa lhe contara bastante coisa a respeito de si mesma: trabalhara em vários lugares para realizar seu sonho de ser dançarina, havia viajado bastante com seus amigos e tivera muitas aventuras. O trabalho de modelo também era para juntar dinheiro, já tinha quase a quantia que precisava.

Tudo era maravilhoso no campo profissional. Mas certo dia ocorreu algo que Kisara não esperava: dias de folga. A garota não queria folga, precisava manter sua mente ocupada para não pensar no que acontecera a seus pais. E também não havia ninguém com quem conversar, já que Winster estava no exterior.

- Kisara, você vai estar ocupada nos próximos dias? - perguntou Téa.

- Não, na verdade nem sei o que fazer...

- Ótimo. Queria convidar você para ir a um campeonato de monstros de duelo. Você quer ir?

Kisara não era exatamente uma fã, mas decidiu que não havia programa melhor para os próximos dias. Resolveu aceitar o convite.

- Mas por que você vai? Vai competir? - perguntou Kisara.

- Ah não. Meus amigos Yugi e Joey vão. Eu quero assistir. O Yugi é conhecido como "o rei dos jogos", é o número um do ranking; e o Joey... bem, ele joga muito bem, e está entre os melhores embora às vezes faça umas burradas, agora ele está melhorando muito. Vou apresentar você a eles.

- Será que eles vão gostar de mim?

- Ah, que é isso? Você é uma ótima pessoa. Já falei de você pra eles. Faz tempo que estão loucos para conhecê-la.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ao conhecer Yugi, Joey, Tristan e Bakura, Kisara gostou muito deles. Téa tinha muita sorte de ter amigos assim. O único problema era Joey, que insistia em elogiá-la e mandar cantadas. Ela usou a mesma estratégia que usava com Conrad: fez-se de desentendida. Ao mesmo tempo, não foi difícil para Kisara perceber que Téa gostava muito de Yugi, mas não apenas como amigo. Perguntava-se se Yugi sentia o mesmo por ela. Torcia para que sim.

- Deve ser muito legal ser modelo... - comentou Bakura.

- Ah, é sim... Gosto muito do trabalho e das pessoas.

- Nossa, cara... é a primeira vez que estou falando com uma modelo de fama como Sarah Travelyan... - disse Joey.

- Bem, também é a primeira vez que converso com o Rei dos jogos e com... ah... Joey Wheeler...

- Agora que eu reparei... eu não tenho um nome legal como o Yugi. Acho que está na hora de inventar um. O que me zem de "Rei dos jogos nº2"?

Gota na cabeça de todos

- Ah... Joey, eu acho que não vai ser uma boa idéia...

- Sem querer ofender, eu acho melhor você escolher outro nome, senão vão pensar que você é uma cópia do Yugi... e que está se achando melhor que ele. - avisou Kisara o mais educadamente possível.

- Bem, eu ainda não duelo tão bem quanto o meu amigão aqui, mas um dia ainda chego lá.

- É assim que se fala, Joey! - disse Yugi.

- Alías, Sara... - começou Joey. A garota de cabelos brancos já estava esperando uma outra cantada e formulando um modo de se esquivar da situação.

- Eu acho que já vi você em algum lugar, sem ser na televisão...

- Ah...

- É sério, não estou com aquela cantada mais velha que tudo. Mas não me lembro onde foi... acho que foi antes de você ficar famosa como modelo...

"Será que ele sabe? Não, é impossível!" Kisara começou a suar frio. Téa, mais esperta em perceber esse tipo de coisa, perguntou:

- Você está se sentindo bem, Sarah?

- Está tudo bem comigo. Acho que vou tomar um ar fresco lá fora... com licença.

E saiu correendo antes que alguém pudesse responder ou fazer algo a respeito.

- Ela está passando mal? Não é melhor a gente ir atrás dela? - perguntou-se Joey.

- Não se preocupem. Algo me diz que é melhor deixar ela sozinha. Não se preocupem, daqui a pouco ela volta.

- Aliás, eu também estava pensando como o Joey. Já vi ela antes. Mas tenho certeza. Ela não é aquela garota do mundo das memórias do faraó? - perguntou Tristan.

- Bem, não é impossível que ela também tenha reencarnado.

- AH NÃO! Só me falta a história se repetir e aquele mauricinho ficar com ela... só me falta... - comentou Joey, desesperado.

Todos riram.

- Não adianta, Joey. Se acontecer de os dois gostarem um do outro como no passado, não há nada que se possa fazer - aconselhou Téa.

- Eu posso conquistar ela antes. Vocês vão ver, com o meu charme, não há garota que resista - disse Joey, fazendo pose de galã de novela.

- Por enquanto, é melhor não comentar nada com ela. Não é todo mundo que acredita em magia, reencarnações e essas coisas - disse Yugi.

- Certo! - todos concordaram.

Enquanto isso, Kisara continuou correndo e pensando a respeito do que Joey dissera. Será possível que ele soubesse do caso Trafford? Ninguém poderia saber de sua identidade. Tinha que inventar uma maneira de contornar a situação.

Estava tão distraída em seus próprios pensamentos, que não percebeu que alguém estava vindo em sua direção e acabou esbarrando na pessoa.

- Ah, desculpe. Eu estava tão distraída que...

Foi então que olhou para o rosto da pessoa. Não conseguiu acreditar em quem via na sua frente: Seto Kaiba?!

- Não tem problema - ele disse e olhou para a garota. Alguma fã maluca provavelmente. Mas ao analisar seu rosto, percebeu algo de errado. "Não é possível! É a mesma garota que vi quando fui para o Egito, mas como?"

Kisara não conseguia arrumar palavras para dizer. Gostaria muito de dizer algumas verdades para ele, sobre o que ele fizera com sua família, com a sua vida, mas nada saiu de sua boca, exceto um mero:

- Você se machucou?

- Já disse que estou bem. Apenas tome mais cuidado da próxima vez. - e saiu.

Seto Kaiba nunca se sentiu tão nervoso. E eram muito raras as vezes que isso acontecia. Pensava que já tinha visto de tudo, graças às vezes que se envolvera nas aventuras da "patrulha da bobeira". Mas não estava preparado para aquele encontro. Não estava preparado para ver aquela garota novamente. E muito menos para as sensações que estava tendo no momento.

Seria...? Não, não podia ser. Era a primeira vez (?) que via ela pessoalmente e não acreditava nessa bobagem de "amor à primeira vista". Achava ridículo. É claro que já vira a garota na tv. Era uma das modelos mais badaladas do momento e estava em tudo quanto é jornal e revista. Mas não dera muita importância. Pensava que era apenas mais um rosto bonitinho que tinha conseguido decolar.

Tentou afastar esse tipo de pensamento da cabeça. Não precisava de amor. Vivera até então sem se apaixonar e estava muito bem sucedido. Se bem que Mokuba pegava muito no pé dele por causa disso. Ele tinha que conhecer novas pessoas, seria bom para ele. O jovem respondeu dizendo que não se importava com esse tipo de coisa, no momento só tinha um objetivo: voltar a ser o "Rei dos jogos". Estava certo de que conseguiria o título nesse torneio.

Primeiro amor... que bobagem! Não existia esse tipo de coisa. Já vira muitos executivos e donos de empresas se arruinarem por amor. Não pretendia ser o próximo. Não podia dizer que ela não era bonita. Mas fora isso... era apenas uma atração. Isso: uma atração momentânea e passageira. Logo, esqueceria disso.

Infelizmente, o tempo mostraria o contrário...

* * *

Desculpe se esse cap. ficou mais curto(escrito antes da temida seana de provas... brrrrrr...), mas espero que vocês tenham gostado. Por favor, postem aí dizendo o que acharam e divulguem para os conhecidos. A partir de agora, a história vai ficar mais legal com a adição de personagens novos, mais drama, emoção e romance 


End file.
